What is love?
by bownie
Summary: This is basically the first fanfiction I write ever. I wrote this for a friend and she said I should post it. Well.. I hope anyone like it. Smut and fluff


**Okay, so... I've been roleplaying and writting for years but I guess this is the first time I write a fanfiction. It was a friend's request and it's kinda short. ****I don't even ship this pairing.**** It's just my first time doing this kind of stuff, for real, and any suggestions are welcome.**

**I will be honest: I didn't review grammar. So you may find typos and weird english (as it is not my first language)**

**Warnings: hot buttsex, boring narrative.**

* * *

Loving someone needs a lot of things. You must love their voice, their eyes, the simplest and silliest things they do. When you love you learn that person's body language, and it comes to a point you two don't need words anymore to be togheter. But of course, words are always welcome. Talking about the day, discussing important topics, telling a dirty joke. Love is just one of the most complex things, but still, every single human being is able to love.

And just like any other human being, a certain spaniard one day found himself in love with this italian boy he knows. And that italian boy fell for a spanish man. Slowly and gently, that feeling exploded inside their chests, getting more and more noticiable everyday, creating an addiction to that specific voice, face, arms, warmth. And just following the natural nature of love, that feeling grew so big they needed to be screamed out of their lungs, otherwise they would explode in such emotion. And they did. That simple three words, that meant their whole identity as a human being: "I love you"

Anyway, this is just what happend. The actual story starts now.

It had been a long day to the spaniard. Spending the whole day in a suit isn't the most pleasant thing, but work is work. As he arrives in the house, he immediately takes that annoying shoes off and walks barefoot to the kitchen, following the pleasant smell that comes from there. And a big smile opens in his face.

- "Lovino!" - calls - "I maneged to get home"

- "I don't care" - answers the italian, with a frown in his face - "You are late"

Antonio just chuckles a bit, walking over to the italian and embraces him by his back, watching the man finishing to dress a salad. Lovino just keeps with the frown, a bit looser than before though, and continues pouring salt, vinegar.. And whatever else you can put in a salad.

- "It smells good.. What did you make?"

- "Just some lasagna. I don't really feel like cooking today"

Letting Lovino go of his embrace, he walks to the cabinets and makes up the table. After a normal dinner, full of "how was your day"s, discussions about something they saw on tv in the morning, and half a bottle of wine later, it was time to put the dishes aside and go to the livingroom to rest a little.

Throwing themselves in the couch, sitting side by side, they just turn the tv on and watch whatever was on, usually nothing good by this time of the day. There were some comments on what they were watching here and there, but the real thing was silent, subtle, and powerfull. A hold of hands; one gazing at each other in secret, looking away quickly whenever their eyes met; a shy smile and a little dizzyness from the booze. It had been almost an hour like this, until Antonio decides to break the silly play, leaning over to gently kiss Lovino's lips, which refuses at first, frowning as always and whining a bit. He didn't like surprises. But eventually, he found himself completly lost in that warm lips, soft hands and pretty smile. He wraps his arms around the other's neck, taking that kiss deeper, letting their tongues play inside their mouths and their skin be touched, only getting appart to take air, but sticking back again as soon as they could. They knew that by now, they were just hopeless.

- "I think we should go to the room" - Suggests Antonio. The other just nods, stealing another peck from the other's lips before getting up and heading to the room, holding each other tight, kissing, almost slipping in each other's feets until they finnally reach the bed, where a race starts.

They kiss, as strong hands pull off each other's clothes, throwing them in the floor, until there were nothing left but their own anatomy. Fingers travels everywhere, following every muscle line, as everything starts to burn. They roll in the bed, fighting for dominance, like two wild animals. Loud gasps and sighs could be heard, sometimes giggles, and they just kept fighting until one of them gives up. Lovino grins, looking at his defeated enemy panting under him. He leans down to kiss him one more time, but this time gently, passionate, as his hand tries to reach over the drawer of the corner table, but finds himself obligated to leave that lips to look up what he was looking for. He quickly takes out a small bottle and a condom out of the drawer, and then resumes to that kiss, that lasted a few more moments before they stared at each other, telling that they were ready.

The italian takes the bottle and shakes it for a while, then pours the liquid on his hand, and gently spreads it around the other's entrance. Antonio was smiling, breathing hard, and lets a gasp scape as he feels the other's fingers inside him, moving slowly, smoothly, preparing his body to what waited ahead. Lovino leans down a bit to kiss him, but it was hard to reach for his lips on that position, so he just nibbles on the other's chin, neck, chest and everything else that he could, as he keeps with the preparation ritual, until they both feels it was ready.  
Antonio takes the small package and opens it with his teeth. The italian stares at him a little confused, as the other just smirks and pulls Lovino a bit away from him, grabbing the other's organ, that at this point was almost fully erect, and stroking it a bit before putting the tip of the condom on his mouth and places it on the other's member with the help of his fingers, then just goes down as far as he can, and finishes pulling it with his hands, going back and fourth on it with his mouth for a while, then moves his lips on the other's body, making all the way up to his neck, grinning just to find the other smiling as well.

They kiss one more time, and Lovino puts the other back on his place, laying him down on the bed. He grabs the other's tights and strokes them gently with his fingers, apreciating the view in front of him

- "I want you" - The spaniard begs, whispearing. Lovino just smiles and places himself in between Antonio's legs, pressing himself against him until he was in. A gasp. A stare. Everything was ok, time to move on.

He moves slowly at first, and gradually lets his instincts take over as he felt the other on him. It was thight, extremelly tight, which means he had to control himself to don't let it end before expected. Feeling nails nibbing on his back, he moved his hand to the other's genital, starting to stoke it. He knew it was painfull, but still, could be amazing.

As they move, their voices get louder. Sighs become moans, and in between moans there were some screams. The spaniard had his eyes closed thight as he held on the other's neck, not even trying to hold back his noise anymore. Feeling his whole abdomen contract as he took breath, and uncounsciously he started moving his hips, making the other go deeper and deeper inside him. It was just amazing. At this point their bodies where clapping loudly as they moved, and their voices where filling the house. Lovino felt nails digging hard on his skin, and legs wrapping thight around his waist. Knowing it was almost over, he just lets his lover finish first, coming a bit after. It was like a eletric wave, running down his spine. They shiver, scream, and grid their teeth as plasure takes over their minds. Just to findi themselves in the same situation they were before: staring at each other, panting. Everything was ok.

The italian lets his body fall over Antonio, which gladly embrances him, and they just stay like that, in silence, as they regain their breath. After that it's just more eye talk, giggles, and kisses. Lazily walking out of the bed to take a shower and clean up all the mess. Just to lay back there, without the need of clothes, wrapping themselves in blankets and cuddling as sleep took down. Not a word was needed, because when you love you learn each other's eye language, and theirs said "I love you" endlessly.


End file.
